Known devices to combine RF power include two general classifications. The first class includes radial cavity wave-guides switches, and the second class includes diode switch matrices. The performance of radial cavity wave-guide switches is dependent upon the geometric location of the outputs and inputs with respect to the cavity. The performance of such radial cavity wave-guide power dividers was not satisfactory with asymmetrical arrangements of outputs about the switch. Prior diode switching matrices used, typically, PIN diodes or FET devices to control the flow of energy based on the application of a bias current. Such switching systems, however, have proved to be unsatisfactory where more than a few inputs were needed.